Lost Myself and So Much More
by smallz
Summary: Alec falls in love with a Familiar.


disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or it's characters. They belong to Cameron, Eglee, and FOX.  
rating: So far i have no idea what the rating is going to be, but the first chapter can easily be considered PG.  
summary: Alec falls in love with a familiar.  
  
  
  
  


Lost Myself and So Much More

  


by Smallz

  
  
If there's one thing life has taught me, it's that you can never trust another human being. Whether it be family, friends, or strangers, the same rule always applies. If you ever need help and you seek it from someone besides yourself, you're just asking to be let down. And with that little lesson in mind, I'll lie here near my death, and tell you my story. It may be a long story, but that just depends on what your definition of a long story is. I'll be damned if anyone can actually hear me. I'm not so much telling a story, as I am reviewing the facts in my head. But if you can hear me then forgive me if I go slightly off-topic or don't make sense sometimes. I suppose that's just the way my mind works. But without any further ado I'll begin.  
  
My name is Sayuri. There's no story behind my name, in case you're wondering. I'm not too sure why I'm a young American girl with a Japanese name, it's just the way it is. I understand that most people seem to find it difficult to picture a story in their mind if they don't have a physical description of the characters. I'm about average height; 5'8" to be exact. My eyes can be described as honey coloured, and they're quite noticeable given the fact that my hair is stark black. That's all it takes to really describe me; a tall, thin 20 year old with long black hair and golden eyes.   
  
Up until a few days ago I was quite happy with the fact that I belong to an ancient society. Let's call it a cult, for lack of a better word. We call ourselves the Familiars. I don't believe there's a single one of us who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who breathed a word to someone about the Familiars. This cult must remain absolutely top secret. Every member of the Familiars has been raised to believe that the normal civilians of the world have no right to know about us.  
  
We are the superior race. We can jump tens of feet through the air. We can take the most powerful blows and remain standing. We can kill, if we need to, without a second thought. We are the future. We are a glimpse of a human race more powerful than the weapons technology can produce. And it is because of these reasons that we must remain a secret, and I have no problem with that.   
  
Why would I want to be a normal human anyway? Why would I want to be one of the billions of souls involved in The Master Plan? Surely you don't even understand what The Master Plan is. My personal theory is that if you're involved in it, you're oblivious to it. The Master Plan is the system of civilization. As you grow up you learn, as you reach adulthood you get a job and a cycle develops which will carry on until the day you die. Surely you don't wan to live in poverty, so you earn money through working your life away. Either way you lose. Sooner or later you'll wind up on your deathbed asking, "What was the point of it all?"  
  
But enough of my rambling.  
  
My beliefs about the Familiars being the only superior race to the humans was nearly blown to pieces when I learned of the Transgenics. The story was told to me by Ames White, a Familiar of higher rank than I. Apparently some guy named Sandeman woke up one morning and decided that he wanted to make a race of genetically engineered creatures, the majority of them even look like regular humans. With this little idea came the founding of a secret government facility called Manticore. Between two and three decades later the place was destroyed and the transgenics were set lose on the world. No more was told to me. Ames wouldn't go into any further explanation who exactly Sandeman was, or even why he was so concerned about the release of the transgenics. Apparently there's many Familiars who know the entire story, but my rank was just a tad too low for this privilege. Bastards.  
  
Although I wouldn't admit it I wanted to know more.  
  
"So how exactly does this involve me?" I asked.  
  
After a second's pause he replied, "I know that you've been in contact with one of these transgenics."  
  
Ames always had to say everything in his most bitter tone. He's not a very tall man, but he prides himself on giving off a bad ass attitude. I always loved to wait a few unnecessary seconds before answering him, just to push my luck. When I finally saw his jaw grind with impatience I answered.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"I think you have," he said. He pulled a photograph out of his pocket and held it up infront of me. "So you're saying that you haven't been in contact with 494."  
  
I'm sure he could tell by the look on my face that I had seen the man in the picture before.  
  
"His name's Alec," I replied with an equally bitter tone.  
  
And this is where Alec is pulled into the story. But in order for everything to make sense we're going to have to back track to when I first met him, because that's where the story truely starts. So stick with me now that I've gotten through the introduction. It's just beginning.  
  
  


TBC  
Please R&R


End file.
